diaryofacoolkidfandomcom-20200213-history
Disney's House of Mouse
Disney's House of Mouse is an American animated television series, produced by Walt Disney Television, that originally aired from 2001 to 2003. Characters by movie/TV show *'Classic Disney Cartoons and Comic Books': Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Pluto, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar. Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Gus Goose, Pete, Ludwing Von Drake, Clara Cluck, Chip and Dale, Scrooge McDuck, The Phantom Blot, April, May and June Duck, Humphrey the Bear, Ranger J. Audubon Woodlore, the Brownstone Bears, Pluto's Good and Bad Consciences, Red Riding Hood, Toby Tortoise, Max Hare, Flowers and Trees, Santa Claus, Reindeer, Hobo Cookie, Judge Cookie, the Skeleton Dancers, a Merry Dwarf, a Lamp from "The Whoopee Party", the Lonsome Ghosts, Ferdinand the Bull, Susie the Little Blue Coupe, Professer Owl, Toot, Whistle, Plunk and Bloom, Babe the Big Blue Ox, Dinah the Dachshund, Louie the Mountain Lion, Salty the Seal, a Rooster, a Hen, Girl Violin, Boy Saxophone, a Robot from "Mars and Beyond", and various Black-and-White Characters. *'Mickey Mouse Works': Baby Shelby, Mrs. Turtle, Magical Mouse, Hairy Manilow, the Turkey, the 3 Kittens from "Pluto's Kittens", the Abominable Snowman, the Goatman and the 2 Aliens from "How to Camp", Chief O'Hara. *'The Three Little Pigs': the Three Little Pigs, the Big Bad Wolf and the Three Little Wolves. *'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs': Snow White, The Prince, The Wicked Queen, the Seven Dwarfs, the Magic Mirror, Humbert the Huntsman, the 2 Vultures and the Forest Animals. *'Pinocchio': Pinocchio, Geppetto, Jiminy Cricket, the Blue Fairy, Figaro, Cleo, Monstro, Foulfellow, Gideo, Lampwick, Stromboli, and The Coachman. *'Fantasia': Chernabog, Yen Sid, Hop Lo, the Mushrooms, the Ostritches, the Cupids, one of the Centaurettes, Bacchus, Jacchus, and the Bald Mountain Ghosts. *'The Reluctant Dragon': The Reluctant Dragon, Sir Giles, and the Boy. *'Dumbo': Dumbo, Timothy Mouse, the Ringmaster, Mrs. Jumbo, The Circus Guards, the Crows, Casey Junior, the Elephants, and the Pink Elephants. *'Bambi': Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Faline, Miss Bunny, Ronno, Friend Owl, Bambi's mother, Bambi's father, and a Chipmunk. *'Saludos Amigos': Jose Carioca and Pedro the Plane. *'The Three Caballeros': Panchito Pistoles, the Aracuan Bird, the Flying Gauchito, and Burrito. *'Make Mine Music': Peter, Sonia the Duck, Sadsha the Bird, Ivan the Cat, The Wolf, Grandpa, The 3 Huntsmens, Willie the Whales, Seagulls, and Casey. *'Song of the South': Br'er Rabbit, Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear, the humming birds, and Mr. Bluebird. *'Fun and Fancy Free': Willie the Giant, Bongo, and Lulubelle. *'Melody Time': Pecos Bill, Widowmaker, Slue Foot Sue, Johnny Appleseed, Johnny's angle, Little Toot, and Big Toot. *'So Dear to My Heart': Danny the sheep and the owl. *'The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad': Mr. Toad, Mole, Water Rabbit, Angus MacBadger, Weasels, Ichabod Crane, the Healess Horseman, Katrina Van Tassel, The Polices, and Tilda. *'Cinderella': Cinderella, Prince Charming, Gus and Jaq, the Birds, Lady Tremaine, Anastiasia and Drizella, Lucifer, the Fairy Godmother, Bruno, the King, and the Grand Duke. *'Alice in Wonderland': Alice, the White Rabbit, the Doorknob, the Chesire Cat, Tweedledee and Tweedledum, the Mad Hatter, the March Hare, the Doormouse, the Caterpillar, the Queen of Hearts, the King of Hearts, the Playing Cards, Dim and Dum, the Walrus, the Carpenter, the Oysters, the Dodo, Bill the Lizard, the Hammer Birds, the Pencil Birds, the Momeraths, a Flamingo, a Hedgehog, and the Bread-and Butterflies. *'Peter Pan': Peter Pan, Wendy Darling, John Darling, Michael Darling, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Tinker Bell, Tick-Tock the Crocodile, Tiger-Lilly, The Indian Chef, the Pirates, and the Lost Boys. *'Lady and the Tramp': Lady, Tramp, Tony, Joe, Peg, Trusty, Jock, Aunt Sarah, Si, and Am. *'Sleeping Beauty': Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Maleficent, Diablo the Raven, Maleficent's Goons, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, King Hubertand Stefen, the Squirrels, the Owl and the Birds. *'101 Dalmations': Pongo, Perdita, the Dalmation Puppies, Cruella De Vil, Roger, Anita, Horace, Jasper, Tibs, Nanny, and the Colonel. *'Muppet Babies': Baby Kermit, Baby Piggy, Baby Fozzie, and Baby Gonzo. *'The Sword in the Stone': Merlin, Madam Mim, Wart (King Arthur), Sir Ector, The Sculley Maid, Sir Pelinore, Little Girl Squirrel, Granny Squirrel, Archimedes, The Hawk, The Pike, The Hungry Fox, and Sir Kay. *'Mary Poppins': The Penguin Waiters and the Fox. *'The Jungle Book': Baloo, King Louie, Kaa, Shere Kan, the 4 Vultures, Mowgli, Bagheera, The Monkeys, Shanti, Colonel Hathi, Akela, Winifred, and Colonel Hathi's Son. *'The Love Bug': Herbie. *'The Aristocats': Thomas O'Malley, Duchess, Edgar Balathazar the Butler, Amelia Gabble, Uncle Waldo, Napoleon, Lafayette, Scat Cat, Billy Bass the Russian Cat, Shun Gon the Chinese Cat, Hit Cat the English Cat, and Peppo the Italian Cat. *'Bedknobs and Broomsticks': King Leonidas, the Secretary Bird, and the Rhino Soccer Player. *'Robin Hood': Robin Hood, Little John, Maid Marian, Lady Kluck, Friar Tuck, Prince John, Sir Hiss, the Sheriff of Notingham, Nutsy, Trigger, Allan-A-Dale, the Rhino Guards, the Captain of the Guard, Toby Turtle, Skippy Bunny, Sis Bunny, Tangalong Bunny, and Mother Rabbit. *'The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh': Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Kanga, Roo, Eeyore, Christopher Robin, Owl, and Gopher. *'The Rescuers': Bernard, Miss Bianca, Orville, Rufus, Penny, Madame Medusa, Mr. Snoops, and Evinrude. *'Pete's Dragon': Elliot the Dragon. *'The Fox and the Hound': Tod, Copper, Chief, Vixie, and Amos Slade. *'The Black Cauldron': Taran, Princess Elionwy, The Horned King, Gurgi, Creeper, the three witches of Morva, and the Cauldron Born. *'The Great Mouse Detective': Basil of Baker Street, Dr. Dawson, Professor Ratigan, 17 Henchmans, and Fidget. *'Who Frammed Roger Rabbit': Benny the Cab and the Toon Patrol. *'Oliver & Company': Oliver, Dodger, Tito, Fagin, Georgette, Jenny, Skyes, Rita, Einstein, and Rescoe and De Soto. *'The Little Mermaid': Ariel, Eric, Flounder, Sebastian, Ursula, King Triton, Max the sheepdog, Scuttle, and Grimsy. *'The Rescuers Down Under': Wilbur, Jake, Cody, Percival McLeach, and Jonna. *'Beauty and the Beast': Belle, the Beast/Prince, Gaston, LeFou, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Pott, Chip, Fifi, the Bimbettes, Monsieur Duke, the Villagers, the Wardrobe, the Dishes, and the Palanquin. * More soon. Category:Disney Category:Disney shows Category:The Muppets Category:Disney Prince Category:Disney Princess